


Take a chance on me

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes to a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> A _Try me_ vignette, Steve's POV. Follows [What if?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/161352) I thought this was going to be the last one, but apparently not; it seems there’s still another one to come, from Danny’s POV.

Danny’s been gone a week, a last-minute vacation with Grace, or that’s what he’s told everybody, and Steve feels like he’s missing a limb. It’s not just that he misses Danny’s almost constant commentary on everything he says or does, it’s also the sheer physical presence of Danny that he misses. For a short guy Danny takes up a lot of room, and Steve’s life is just too spacious without him.

He’s not heard from Danny, but then Danny said he needed time to think, said he’d call, and Steve’s just got to wait it out. And if in the meantime he throws himself into his work, goes in a little too hot once or twice, well, he just hopes Chin and Kono don’t make anything of it other than the lack of Danny’s steadying influence. And, after all, that’s not really so far from the truth.

So when he walks into his kitchen after his Saturday morning swim (and he’d swum much further than he usually does, because while he’s swimming he doesn’t have to _think_ ) the last thing he’s expecting is to find Danny there, leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in one hand and a malasada in the other, looking for all the world like he owns the place. Danny, who looks fit and tanned and more relaxed than he’s seen him for weeks. Danny, who’s wearing a blue shirt that matches his eyes, and no tie, and Steve gets briefly distracted by the thought of how much he’d like to press his mouth to the hollow just visible at the base of Danny’s throat... but of course he can’t, he’s not allowed, he promised, the next move is Danny’s. He just hopes to God it’s the right move.

“You know, you really should lock your door and set the alarm when you go out,” Danny says conversationally, “I’ve told you about that, you _know_ I’ve told you about that.” And it’s so good to hear Danny’s voice again that Steve just stops and closes his eyes for a moment, lets it wash over him, tries not to think about what comes next.

”So,” says Danny, still with the easy tone, like what he’s about to say isn’t the most important thing in the world, “I’ve been thinking, this week, while I’ve been out with Grace,” and something in the way he sets his coffee mug down and shifts slightly against the counter tells Steve that Danny’s not as relaxed as he’s pretending to be. “I’ve been thinking about when Grace was born, and how scared I was.” And Steve can’t see where this is going, and right now he feels as though he’d like to throw up, or run away, or do anything except stand here in his kitchen waiting for Danny to tell him how things are going to be.

”I was so scared of all the things that could happen to her, so frightened about all the ways we could lose her. But she’s the best thing in my life, and even if those things happened now I could never, ever regret taking the risk of having her.” Danny’s looking straight at him now, serious and solemn. “So the way I see it is this, some things in life are worth taking a chance on. And I figure you might be one of those things.” He pauses, then grins, and Steve appreciates what a good attempt it is under the circumstances. “So, babe, if you’re still interested in this prime piece of Jersey real estate,” and Danny gestures at himself with one hand, scattering malasada crumbs everywhere, “Well then, it’s all yours.”

Steve has no idea what to say, seems to have lost his voice along with the breath in his lungs and every coherent thought in his head, but he can’t help the ridiculous smile that he can feel spreading across his face. And he sees the tension go out of Danny’s shoulders, sees a genuine grin replace the brave attempt on his partner’s face, hears Danny laughing at him, ”Hello? Earth calling Steve, do you read me? Because for your information, princess, that would be your cue to get your ass over here and kiss me, before I get fed up of waiting and go find some other hot Navy guy to have wild monkey sex with.”

And really, Steve doesn’t need telling twice.


End file.
